


Present

by RosieRaven



Category: Free!
Genre: .... that's it that's the fic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Nagisa gets Rei a maid costume, a teeny tiny bit of orgasm denial, and fucks him in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRaven/pseuds/RosieRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei, sitting on Nagisa’s fluffy pink bedspread, has no idea what he’s in for when Nagisa sets the nondescript box in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Nagisa's apparent obsession with boys in maid costumes, I figured it was only a matter of time until the events of this fic happened.

 

Rei, sitting on Nagisa’s fluffy pink bedspread, has no idea what he’s in for when Nagisa sets the nondescript box in his lap. “What’s this?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

“But it’s _your_ birthday.”

Nagisa twiddles his fingers, “Well… let’s just say it’s for both of us."

Rei lifts the box’s lid, brushes aside the tissue paper, and then quickly slaps it closed again with an indignant gasp.

“No!”

“But Rei-chan!”

“Absolutely not Nagisa-kun!”

Oh boy. Rei only calls him ‘Nagisa-kun’ in private when he’s _really_ offended. It doesn’t matter because today, come hell or high water, Nagisa is getting his way. He slumps to his knees and peeks up at Rei from under his bangs.

“Please?”

“No.”

He tilts his head to the side, “ _Please?_ ”

Rei crosses his arms over his chest and says nothing.

“But Rei-chan, it’s my _birthday_ ,” he pouts.

Rei sighs in exasperation, but there’s a brief flash of guilt in his eyes and Nagisa knows he has him. “So you want me to… what? Put this on and then what?”

Nagisa wriggles his eyebrows up and down, “What do you think?”

Rei pushes up his glasses and scoffs, “Pervert.”

“Well, it’s not like you weren't going to give me birthday sex _anyway_.”

Rei’s cheeks turn pink, but he doesn't deny it.

“It’s just a little extra thing that I want,” Nagisa says, picking at his duvet as if he were making the most reasonable request in the world. The silence stretches and Rei’s gaze flicks from him, to the box, and then away again. Nagisa stares intently, silently willing Rei to just give in already.

“...Fine.”

Nagisa lights up, “Really?” He pounces affectionately, “Oh thank you Rei-chan!”

Rei pushes him off, flustered, “Just get out so I can change.”

“I can’t watch?”

“ _No_. Out.”

Nagisa sighs heavily, “Fine, fine.” He paces up and down the hall outside his bedroom in anticipation. The only sounds that come from inside are the rustle of fabric and Rei’s put upon sighs.

Nagisa pauses outside the door, “Are you done yet?”

“No.”

“... how about now?”

“No!”

Nagisa slumps, forehead thudding dramatically against the door, “Rei-chan…”

“Just be patient would you? I don’t want to rip anything…”

After what seems like forever, Rei finally lets him in. and it’s better than Nagisa had hoped. Rei stands in front of his bed, wearing a short black dress with a frilly skirt, a white apron, and long white stockings.

Rei shuffles his feet, fussing with the skirt, “I look ridiculous.”

“Oh Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, his voice full of admiration. He twirls his finger and, gazing up at the ceiling for strength, Rei turns slowly.

The apron is tied in back with a big perfect bow. The seams of the stockings are lined up right along the back of his legs, running from his heels, to the backs of his knees, and disappearing under the hem of the skirt.

“Perfect,” Nagisa cooes as Rei completes his turn. He steps forward, sliding his hands up the outside of Rei’s thighs, pushing up the frilly multi-layered underskirt.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“ _Obviously_.”

“What have you got to be embarrassed about?” Nagisa rises up on his toes to kiss his collarbone, “You’re Beautiful. My beautiful Rei-chan.”

Nagisa backs him up into the bed and Rei sits, skirt fluffing up around him. It’s much easier for Nagisa to reach this way, and he enjoys putting Rei in a position where he has to bend down to kiss him. He tilts Rei’s head back and presses his lips along his jaw. Rei’s shoulders are stiff with self-consciousness, but Nagisa’s become and expert at distracting him over the months. Rei has a sensitive neck, and nibbling his earlobes turns him into a weak-kneed mess. Before long, Rei’s arms are around his neck, and he’ panting, returning his kisses openly. Nagisa stands at the edge of the bed between Rei’s knees. He slowly pushes the skirt and petticoats up, revealing where Rei’s stocking stops mid thigh. He slips a finger under the lace edging the top and Rei jumps.

“Oh Rei-chan, I want to see,” Nagisa says.

Rei inelegantly flops down onto his back with a moody huff, and Nagisa giggles. He pushes the skirt up over his hips and sighs. Panties. Rei in panties.

He swiftly bends his head and kisses his way up the exposed skin on Rei’s thigh. Rei sits up on his elbows, “Nagisa!”

“What? I want my present!”

“Why do you have to embarrass me?”

Nagisa rubs Rei’s dick through the fabric, and Rei presses a hand to his mouth. “Obviously there are some things about this you like, huh Rei-chan?”  he teases. Rei’s breath comes faster as Nagisa traces his fingers over the satiny material. A damp spot is forming where the head strains against the material. “Do you like these? Do you like wearing them.”

Rei chews his lower lip, “They feel… pleasant. A little tight though.”

Nagisa grins, “I can see that. And the stockings?” He lifts one of Rei’s legs, propping it up on his shoulder and brushes a finger along the seam up the back of his calf. He loves Rei’s legs. In these stockings they look a mile long.

“They do look nice,” Rei admits, pointing his toes.

“The dress?”

Rei purses his lips, “I do not look good in black and white,”  he says indignantly, “It makes me look sallow.”

Nagisa smothers a giggle, “Another color then?”

“... Maybe.”

“Hmm, that’s good to know.” Nagisa peels his shirt off and tosses it aside. He hooks his fingers into the top of the panties and tugs them down far enough to let Rei’s dick out. He touches him lightly as he pulls open the drawer to his nightstand, fishing around for the lube. “It’s in here somewhere...”

Rei fidgets and sighs, “There’s a bottle in my bag. In the bottom of the side pocket.”

Nagisa skips over to where Rei’s bag is on the floor, “That’s my Rei-chan, always prepared.”

“Well one of us has to be,” he sniffs.

Nagisa climbs onto the bed, he stares down at Rei and frowns.

“What is it?”

“I can’t decide.”

“Decide what?” Rei asks, suspicious.

“Which way I want to go at this.”

Rei rolls his eyes.

Nagisa twirls his finger, “Over.”

Rei turns over onto his knees and elbows, tugging one of Nagisa’s pillow over and wrapping his arms around it. “Fine, but I’m taking these off,” he gripes, carefully placing his glasses on the nightstand.

Nagisa tugs the panties down so they're around Rei’s thighs, he contemplates taking them all the way off, but leaves them for now. He squeezes the lube out of the tube and warms it up between his fingers before he goes to work. Rei closes his eyes and lets out a breath slowly as Nagisa works a finger in. His fingers aren't very big so it doesn't take long before a second one fits. Rei moans into the pillow and reaches a hand back between his legs to stroke himself.  Nagisa has to open his pants because they're getting really uncomfortable. He wants Rei and he wants him now. “Hey Rei-chan, you think you’re ready?” Rei squeezes down on his fingers and Nagisa swears under his breath.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Rei responds and it takes a beat for Nagisa to realize he’s teasing. Nagisa shucks the rest of this clothes.

They both gasp when Nagisa slips inside. “Can you wait to come till I say so?”

Rei groans into the pillow, “Fine.”

Nagisa leans forward, planting a kiss between his shoulders, "Thank you Rei-chan."

Rei’s so gorgeous when he’s getting fucked. Lips parted, cheeks flushed, one of his hands busy between his own legs and the other clutches his own hair. His eyes are glassy, and he squeezes them shut when he’s really feeling it.

“Nagisa?”

He grits his teeth, “Not yet.”

Rei's thighs tremble with the effort of keeping his hips lifted. The lacy petticoats rustle along with the rhythm of the bed squeaking. Nagisa’s fingers dig into Rei’s hips, and he realizes he’s panting open mouthed like an animal. Rei’s hot and tight and perfect inside and he doesn’t think he can stand it much longer.

Nagisa’s back arches as his climax hits, burying himself in Rei as far as he can go. He gasps for breath, slumping forward across Rei’s back.  Rei whines and eases himself down onto his belly.  When Nagisa opens his eyes, Rei’s glancing back at him over his shoulder, eyes pleading.

“Sorry Rei-chan,” Nagisa eases off of him and Rei turns onto his back. His maid outfit is rumpled and wrinkled. Nagisa tugs the panties down his legs and tosses them aside. Rei is a vision, his ass open and dick still hard, all framed by the lacy skirts. Nagisa bends down, guiding Rei’s legs over his shoulders. He takes him into his mouth and Rei moans. The skirts are in the way, and Nagisa can’t see his face, but one of Rei’s hands finds the back of his head.

Nagisa pulls off for a moment, “Oh you can come when you want Rei-chan," he grins, "I just wanted you in my mouth.”

Rei sighs in a mixture of irritation and relief as Nagisa’s lips engulf him again. He manages to hang on for a couple minutes, and when he comes his heels are digging into Nagisa’s back and he’s whimpering his name. When Nagisa pulls away they’re both panting. He crawls up Rei’s body and gives him a quick peck, reaching for the water bottle on his nightstand.

Rei sits up with a groan, tugging at the sleeves of the costume, “It’s hot.” Nagisa undoes the zipper for him and Rei peels the dress down to his waist. He stands and it drops down around his feet. Despite the face that he’s spent, Nagisa can’t help leering and making an appreciative sound at the sight of Rei standing there in nothing but the stockings. Rei’s eyes narrow, but he smirks and let’s his hips swing as he walks out the door, “I’m going to get cleaned up.”

Nagisa scrambles out of bed after him. He can wash his back, and he loves it when Rei shampoos his hair for him. Besides, he’s pretty sure he can talk Rei into fucking him in the shower.

 


End file.
